In the game of golf, clubs are usually carried in a bag. For organizing these clubs, of which there can be up to 14, many bags are provided with a multi-hole top portion, referred to as a "club saver". The "club saver" consists of a multiple hole structure, preferably plastic, with downwardly extending tubes to protect each club.
A problem many golfers have with "club savers" is to quickly find the hole from which a club was removed, because of the array of clubs surrounding the hole, and the dark color of which most "club savers" are molded. Thus a problem exists in locating the hole from which the club was removed, and indicating that a club, such as a putter, was left on the green, etc.
There has been a product introduced to help the golfer with these problems. This product consists of several light colored plugs on a key chain which can be installed in the holes when those clubs are removed. Even though this system is an adequate solution, it can be a time consuming ritual for the golfer, and the plugs are easily lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low in cost club out indicator which is automatic, easy to use, and cannot be easily lost or separated from the golf bag.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the present invention.